Trinité
by Swanchika
Summary: Traduction de "Trinity", par Mark of the Asphodel. Un homme aux noms multiples et aux loyautés divisées tente de se réconcilier. Cette quête le porte à travers trois guerres et deux continents fort différents.


Disclaimer : Cette fiction est la traduction de "Trinity", par Mark of the Asphodel (l'original ici : http:/www .fanfiction .net/s/5989666/1/Trinity ; supprimez les espaces, je ne sais pas pourquoi ce site refuse même des liens internes) que je remercie de me laisser assouvir ma soif de traductions :D

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Intelligent Systems, le texte à Mark of the Asphodel, je ne tire aucun profit financier de toute l'affaire et vous connaissez la chanson depuis le temps.

* * *

Avertissement : Cette fiction est une exploration non-linéaire du personnage de Camus alias Zeke alias Sirius et est donc pleine à craquer de spoilers pour FE1/11, FE2 et FE3/12. Tenez, rien que l'avertissement contient déjà des spoilers.

* * *

Fiction d'origine dédicacée à Shimizu_Hitomi

* * *

_(Un mensonge infini)_

_Mon opinion et mes connaissances importent peu._

_Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui ou de ce que je suis._

– Général Zeke, vous êtes opposé à cette guerre, n'est-ce pas ? S'il vous plaît, je souhaiterais vous demander de prêter votre force à notre cause.

– Je ne le puis, répond-il, et c'est la vérité.

Même si son adversaire lui a accordé une faveur, s'allier au meneur des rebelles de Sofia irait à l'encontre de tout son être. Trahir son souverain lui est aussi impossible que de monter sur un pégase pour s'envoler loin des ses obligations.

– Je ne vous ai aidé que pour vaincre ceux qui ont causé tant de souffrances au peuple, ajoute-t-il.

Il est le serviteur dévoué de l'empereur de Rigel, le protecteur du peuple de Rigel. C'est tout ce qu'il sait, et c'est peut-être tout ce qu'il saura jamais.

-X-

Dix jours s'écoulent avant que Teeta l'autorise à s'asseoir et à se nourrir qu'autre chose que d'un brouet clair. Il voudrait se plaindre, mais il sait (pourquoi, il ne saurait le dire) qu'un homme qui reste trop longtemps sans se sustenter mourrait si on lui donnait une pleine assiette pour calmer sa faim.

– Ce n'est pas très riche, mais je veux être sûre que vous pouvez manger avant de vous donner quelque chose de plus consistant.

C'est ce qu'il entend lorsqu'elle parle ; il n'en comprend pas tous les mots, mais il arrive à saisir le sens de ses phrases.

– Je suis sûr que ce sera très bien, répond-il.

Après tout, il n'a aucun souvenir de ses propres goûts. Il ne sait pas non plus pourquoi les mots qui sortent de sa bouche ont un son si différent des siens.

Elle lui donne un bol de légumes blancs, à la texture farineuse et au goût terreux. Pour lui, c'est comme manger de la poussière assaisonnée de sel et de beurre. Comme c'est étrange, il arrive à imaginer le goût de la terre, mais ne peut se souvenir de rien qui touche à son pays, ni la couleur de son sol, ni l'odeur de son air. Il sait qu'il n'avait encore jamais mangé ce légume, mais ne peut se représenter ce que serait pour lui un repas normal, s'il n'était pas dans la maison de Teeta avec sur la poitrine une cicatrice d'origine inconnue.

Il regarde l'ancienne plaie, puis repose son bol à moitié vide pour toucher du bout des doigts la peau claire qui la recouvre. Teeta le regarde ; ses yeux sont intenses, magnifiques, et ils expriment quelque chose qu'il ne peut nommer.

– Votre blessure était profonde et étroite, comme si elle avait été laissée par un coup d'épée ou par la défense de je ne sais quelle bête, explique-t-elle, les mains croisées. Des créatures marines l'ont attaquée, élargie, et en ont fait ce que vous voyez.

– C'était une épée, affirme-t-il. J'étais soldat.

Cela lui paraît juste,_ c'est _juste, mais tout ce qu'il y a au-delà de cette simple assertion lui échappe.

Teeta s'agenouille à côté de lui elle caresse doucement le dos de sa main, puis la cicatrice.

– Les soldats sont bénis, car ils accomplissent la volonté du Seigneur Doma. Quand vous vous sentirez mieux, vous irez voir Sa Majesté.

-X-

– L'Empereur Rudolf a été comme un père pour moi. Je ne puis le trahir.

Il ne s'attend pas vraiment à ce que le jeune héros de Sofia accepte sa réponse, si calme et raisonnée soit-elle. Zeke est donc surpris quand Alm commence à hésiter.

– Je comprends... veuillez excuser mon impolitesse.

– Ce n'est rien, murmure Zeke, mais en regardant Alm, il sent l'ombre du doute couvrir son cœur.

Cette conversation n'aurait point dû se dérouler ainsi.

-X-

– Zeke, mon garçon...

Rudolf le salue comme toujours, d'une étreinte chaleureuse et presque paternelle. Zeke n'est à la cour de Rudolf que depuis quelques mois, mais déjà l'endroit bruisse de rumeurs disant que l'empereur sans enfants fera de cet étranger aux cheveux dorés son successeur. Zeke espère que ce n'est pas vrai, mais il n'a jusque-là jamais posé la question.

– Les plans que vous avez proposés pour la nouvelle forteresse sont stupéfiants. Elle sera imprenable...

Zeke hoche la tête alors que Rudolf n'a de cesse de louer son plan octogonal. Il se répète, pour écarter toute crainte de la couronne impériale, que Rudolf admire simplement son talent instinctif. Il a amené dans l'enclave militaire de Rudolf la sensibilité d'un ingénieur et un sens tactique inné qui le place au-dessus même des vétérans. Il ne mérite pas d'être l'héritier de Rudolf, mais il sait en revanche qu'il mérite sa place de général de l'armée de Rigel. Quand l'empereur lui dit que ses idées sont révolutionnaires, qu'elles lui assureront mille victoires, Zeke accepte ces compliments, car il sait que ses plans sont réellement brillants. Il ne sait en revanche toujours pas d'où ils viennent, qui l'a instruit, qui l'a façonné.

L'Empereur s'arrête en milieu de phrase, et Zeke remarque un changement dans son attitude, un air étrange et presque contemplatif dans ses yeux.

_Je vous en prie, Votre Majesté, ne me voyez pas comme un fils_, l'implore-t-il silencieusement. _Je ne puis l'être. Je ne dois pas l'être._

– Zeke, il y a une chose dont je souhaiterais que vous vous souveniez...

-X-

_Zeke, si jamais vous rencontrez un homme portant une marque de naissance en forme de croix sur son bras droit..._

Le hasard a fait qu'Alm a perdu son canon d'avant-bras droit. Le hasard fait qu'à travers la saleté de la bataille, Zeke remarque une croix asymétrique dans sa chair, la même que celle qui illumine le sud du ciel la nuit.

– Alm, cette marque sur votre bras... depuis quand l'avez-vous ?

– Ah, depuis toujours, je crois.

Le garçon est surpris et confus il se tord le bras pour examiner la marque lui-même.

– Papy dit que c'est une tache de naissance, elle est là depuis que je suis bébé.

– Je vois...

-X-

– Tu parles de dieux, dit Teeta, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que tu parles du Seigneur Doma ou de Dame Mila.

– Je ne peux prétendre savoir quoi que ce soit des dieux. Peut-être n'existent-ils pas... ou peut-être qu'ils existent, mais n'ont que faire de nous.

Il regarde ses lèvres s'étirer lentement en un sourire. C'est un sourire qu'il a déjà vu auparavant, quelque part il y a longtemps, le sourire de quelqu'un qui entend la voix des dieux dans son cœur. C'est un sourire qui l'invite à demander "comment peux-tu être si sûre du monde ?" Peut-être est-ce facile d'avoir des certitudes ici, en cette terre où les gens savent que Doma et Mila existent, que leurs bénédictions sont réelles et que leur soutien vaut dix mille vies humaines.

Quelque part dans sa tête, Zeke entend quelqu'un lui crier dessus. Il repousse ce souvenir désagréable et se raccroche au sourire de Teeta.

La jeune sainte verse de l'eau bouillante sur les feuilles vert sombre qu'elle a disposées au fond de la gourde. Elle récite cinq fois une prière avant de verser l'infusion dans une gourde plus petite, dans laquelle elle fait passer une paille d'argent avant de la tendre à Zeke.

– Tous les soldats boivent ceci, dit-elle. Cela garde l'esprit alerte et le regard vif, même lors des longues marches.

Il boit à son tour ; le breuvage est amer et piquant, et entre ses lèvres, la paille de métal se réchauffe, jusqu'à devenir presque brûlante.

– Le Seigneur Doma est-il un dieu de justice ou de souffrance ?

– Il est les deux, répond-elle.

Il ne comprend pas.

-X-

– Donc, quand Papy a refusé de rejoindre la rébellion, je me suis engagé à sa place. Cleve m'a désigné chef, il a dit que c'était pour que tout le monde fasse de son mieux durant la bataille, mais je pense que ça les rassurait surtout. Ils se disaient que puisque c'est Papy qui m'a entraîné, je sais ce que je fais, ou au moins, j'en ai l'air.

Le jeune villageois devenu chef de guerre est revenu à son dialecte naturel. Zeke, qui ne se souvient même pas de sa vraie "voix" ou de sa langue natale, écoute Alm avec intérêt. Le garçon est à présent à l'aise ; il se meut avec une sorte d'élégance naturelle, et un sourire éclaire souvent son visage. Quand il choisit ses mots avec soin, pour parler comme l'idée qu'un jeune garçon se fait d'un grand commandant, Zeke sent un malaise presque palpable émaner de lui.

Zeke lui-même se sent mal à l'aise, et il ne sait pas pourquoi.

-X-

Les lèvres de Teeta sont sucrées comme la tarte aux fruits qu'elle a préparé pour leur souper. Ses cheveux chatouillent le visage de Zeke alors que les amants s'embrassent. Une partie profondément enfouie de lui résiste toujours, répétant qu'il est mal de rechercher ce plaisir auprès d'une sainte femme, mais tout ce qu'il a appris en Valencia, tout ce qu'il sait en tant que _Zeke_, dit à ce murmure de se taire. Teeta est son étoile, son phare, la main qui le guide dans les ténèbres. Et elle le guide dans des territoires qu'il veut découvrir.

Mais quand son souffle s'écourte, ce n'est pas l'effet de la passion. La douleur résonne en lui, sous la peau cicatrisée. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive, et Teeta se lève avec grâce pour aller lui chercher le pot d'onguent qu'elle garde toujours à portée de main. Zeke s'appuie contre le mur, s'efforçant de respirer lentement et profondément, se concentrant sur Teeta et sur ses moindres gestes. Quand elle lui enlève sa chemise et touche la peau ruinée, il y a quelque chose de plus que le professionnalisme d'une guérisseuse ; quand elle applique l'onguent vert, cela semble presque n'être que la suite de la petite danse que le bout de ses doigts faisait dans son dos avant que la douleur ne frappe.

La lueur rouge du feu jette un étrange éclat sur ses cheveux, et quelque chose s'agite dans ses souvenirs.

_Lena_. Un seul mot, et le visage d'une fille aux yeux solennels et au cœur gracieux. Était-elle une sœur, une maîtresse, une amie d'enfance ? Mais le souvenir de Lena s'efface déjà, et il n'y a plus que Teeta devant lui.

– Ça va mieux ?

– Oui.

Le baiser de Teeta ne fait pas disparaître la douleur, mais il y parvient presque.

-X-

– Un garçon extraordinaire, commente Teeta. Dire qu'un tel héros est apparu de nulle part, comme une comète dans le ciel.

– Oui, je crois que notre confiance en Alm est justifiée.

Zeke a ses propres soupçons au sujet du très jeune général et de ses liens avec l'Empereur, amis ce n'est pas à lui de les exprimer. Rudolf lui a demandé de se dévouer corps et âme à un homme au bras droit marqué d'une croix, et c'est ce qu'il fait.

Teeta continue de parler d'Alm et de ses exploits, de la façon dont ce sauveur improbable a rassemblé les rebelles de Sofia, dont la plupart ne sont que de jeunes gens sans expérience, et en a fait une armée si redoutable.

– Je n'avais jamais entendu d'histoire semblable, même dans nos légendes. Il a dû être béni par le Seigneur Doma lui-même, poursuit-elle.

Zeke sent un filet de sueur froide couler le long de sa nuque en l'entendant, et la douleur fantôme de sa cicatrice recommence à le brûler.

– Et toi, Zeke, as-tu déjà vu une chose pareille ?

– Je ne sais pas, dit-il.

Même avant d'avoir prononcé ces mots, il sait qu'il ment.

* * *

Note de Mark of the Asphodel : Le récit-cadre de ce chapitre est le recrutement de Zeke par Alm dans FE2, dans lequel s'intercalent des flashbacks commençant peu de temps après que Teeta trouve Zeke échoué sur une plage. Les "épigraphes" de ce chapitre sont deux citations parallèles, la première venant du chapitre 20 de Shadow Dragon et la deuxième de la version du recrutement où Zeke refuse de rejoindre Alm. Il faut toujours qu'il fasse le difficile !


End file.
